


Vacation: Cuddle

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unexplained [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief Description of Violence Blood and Gore, Comforting Jim, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moody Jim, Reflective Jim, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John requires some cuddling after dealing with a car accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation: Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Lap
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> This takes place right after Vacation: Ride There
> 
>  **WARNING:** death of a child

Jim’s POV  
The rest of the ride to country home is quiet with the two of them curled up close together on the back seat of the car. He is amazed at how quiet his mind is right now. It is so very rare and only ever seems to happen when he is with the blonde haired doctor-in-training. Of course there are a lot of things that only happen with John. Almost all of them tied to his emotional state. 

When he feels the car coming to a stop, he frowns, his mind carefully considering the situation. They should not be stopping for another half hour. Frowning, he gently pushes John away as his hand slips under the seat, wrapping around the butt of his handgun. Sure he is not legally supposed to have it but that does not stop him. 

A moment later the divider opens and Sebastian comments, “There is an accident on the road up a head. I believe they are waiting for the medical staff.”

Before he even has a chance to groan, the blonde is out of the car, and heading towards the accident. 

Sighing, he hops out of the car as well, his sniper close behind him with a frown as they catch up to the shorter man. His eyes sweep the area, noticing the two vehicles that are smashed up, understanding instantly how it happed and why. The man in the first car was drunk and had slammed into the family in the second car. One of the parents had died on impact, the other was in the process of dying, their entrails were splayed everywhere. John was trying to save the life of the last person, a small boy child. He didn’t say anything, already knowing that it was going to fail, he had inflicted pain on enough people in his life to understand exactly what was happening with their bodies. 

Sure enough, within minutes the boy was dead, and the sound of sirens wailed in the background. 

Motioning to ‘Bastian to get the doctor-in-training, he returns to the car, his mind considering the last time he had seen someone’s guts like that. It had belonged to a rival who had thought to try and kill him. Moments later the blonde was in the car with him, a nearly broken expression on his face. 

Sighing softly, he tugs on the younger man’s arms, pulling him on to his lap and wrapping his arms around him in a cuddle. His doctor-in-training loves to cuddle so this should help him feel better. It does not take him much to understand this is the first patient that his lover had lost. Instinctively he understood that it was going to be hard on him. 

Pressing his lips to the stockier man’s forehead, his mind drifts as he considers how very different they are. He delights in killing things, enjoys the rush that comes from watching the target struggle and beg for their life. His very changeable personality means he gets bored easily and it is always his targets hope that he does so quickly because otherwise they are going to take a very drawn out and painful time to die. 

It is another half hour before the vehicle returns to driving. When they get to his second home, he’s out of the car before John, and guides the younger man into the house and through it. This is actually the first time he has had a chance to bring the doctor-in-training here. 

At his room, he slowly strips the younger man of his clothing, dropping them to the ground and stroking his body. 

“Did you know I delight in your body?” he murmurs, “It’s all mine to do with what I want.” 

With his eyes closed the blonde smiles at him tiredly, “I’m not really in the mood Jim,” his voice is soft and just about broken. 

“Oh I know, but you need comfort, so I am distracting you,” he replies with a smirk, he doesn’t understand the way that John’s emotions work. He doesn’t understand why he is upset over the death of a child he doesn’t even know. However that is his doctor-in-training, he cares. 

For the next several minutes he runs his hands all over the shorter man’s body, enjoying the way his lover’s muscles move beneath his touch. Slowly, the younger man’s body tries to respond but his emotional state is preventing him. He holds back a sigh, leading him into the bathroom and smirking as the younger man reacts to it. 

“This is huge, how many people would actually fit in that tub?” the blonde inquires as he looks around.

Shrugging, he strips quickly, “Oh I don’t know, a few, it really depends on how big of a person we’re talking about,” he turns the water on and lets it run, filling the tub. “It is a rather relaxing tub.”

Smiling at him, the smaller male wanders over to the edge of it and stares off into space. 

“Climb in,” he suggests as he grabs two thick towels out of the linen closet. 

Nodding absently, the younger man does so and he quickly joins him. 

Using a flannel he sets to gently washing his lover’s body, not trying to get any sort of reaction out of him. Merely hoping it will make him feel better. Once he is sure the younger man is clean he scoots behind him and pulls John so he is settled on his legs and presses his chest close to the stockier man’s back, arms looped around him and simply cuddles with him until the water starts to go cold and their bodies get prune-y. 

Encouraging John to get out of the tub, he grabs the towel to dry him off before drying himself off and taking the younger man back to the bedroom and pushing him gently on the bed. Climbing up behind his lover he comes up with a great idea. 

“I could find you sick and injured people to work on,” he offers, “You could improve your skill on people who otherwise wouldn’t get any medical attention.”

It’s a brilliant idea and it makes his targets even more useful. 

Groaning, his lover shakes his head, “No thank you Jim, I can just imagine some of the place you would ‘find’ them in.”

Slightly confused, he cocks his head to the side and queries, “Why not? You’re training as a doctor, wouldn’t it be useful? Far better than the cadavers the school uses.”

Turning in his arms and snuggling closer to him, the younger man murmurs, “I’ll stick with the cadavers Jim, but thank you.”

“If you say so,” he mutters, still confused why his lover wouldn’t want fresh bodies to work on. 

Smiling sadly, the younger man curls up close, intertwining their legs and wrapping a solid arm around him before drifting off to sleep. They can get to his plans tomorrow, for now he will just cuddle with his doctor-in-training and hope he feels better in the morning. Since he’s not tired, he’ll use this as time to consider the differences between himself and the blonde, maybe he can figure out the attraction.


End file.
